Stories of Aka High
by Demonic Pocky
Summary: *-*-*-DISCONTINUED-*-*-*
1. Introduction Characters and Setting

Stories of Aka High

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. We don't, because if we did, it would be called, 'Yaoi-to'.

Chapter: Introduction

Story Written by: Whoosh & Pocky (The unstoppable duo)

Chapter written by: Pocky (Well, not exactly a chapter, more like an introduction to the story)

Pairings: Pssh, you'll have to wait.

Summary: At Aka High, anything can happen. It's the start of a new school year, and Kunoichi and Shinobi are back, with new members. These are the stories of Aka High.(Possible lemon in later chapters)

* * *

(Introduction: Setting and Characters) 

Setting:  
Aka High is a boarding school, located a few miles West of Sunagakure, basically in the middle of nowhere. The students attending the school are in between the ages of 15-18 (roughly 2nd-4th year). The campus is very large and consists of 3 dorm houses: one for the girls, one for the boys, and one for teachers/staff. It also has a commons area, a small campus restaurant, and a few gardens where students are allowed to hang out during days off or in between classes (there are 4 classes in a day, lasting about an hour each, with a 20-minute break in between each class). Although the campus is large, there aren't many students attending, therefore the dorm houses are not very crowded, and the security (security being the dorm managers) is quite poor. Because of this, the students usually get away with everything, even sneaking boys into the girls dorm house, in vice versa, which is strictly prohibited. The students are not required to wear a uniform, however, they must wear an I.D. on a lanyard while they are on campus, but not in the dorm houses.

* * *

Characters:

(Groups: Kunoichi; the four most popular girls in Aka High, and Shinobi; the four most popular guys in Aka High. The group positions are either inherited from siblings in the previous year, or by social status the previous year. Kunoichi and Shinobi only exist among 4th year students, however. The positions are (in order): Leader, First seat, and Second seat.)

Kunoichi

(Leader)  
Kiyomi: Dark brown, straight hair to the middle of her back; Ice blue eyes; lightly tanned skin

Kiyomi is the inherited leader of Kunoichi, as her sister was the year before them. Last year, she was the notorious 'Party Girl', and always liked to have fun. She is boy-crazy and almost always gets what she wants. She is outgoing, and believes that the best things are worth fighting for. She is constantly mobbed by fanboys and envied by girls. Her best friend is Shiori.

(First Seat)  
Shiori: Dark blond, wavy, shoulder length hair; emerald eyes; tanned skin

Shiori acquired her position in Kunoichi through Kiyomi, who is her best friend and has been since they both came to Aka High. Last year, she frequently joined Kiyomi on her outings, and also became known as a 'Party Girl'. She is alot alike Kiyomi, and has a lot of respect for her, mostly calling her 'Kiyomi-hime' rather than 'Kiyomi-chan'. She is also mobbed by fanboys and envied by girls.

(Second Seat)  
Konan: Light blue hair a bit above her shoulders; onyx eyes; fair skin

She inherited this position from her sister, whom was Second Seat last year. She is very good friends with Kiyomi and Shiori, however, she was the quiet one, the one who kept everything under control. She had no problem with that, and often stated that without her, Kiyomi and Shiori would be two lost souls, which is quite true. She is mobbed and envied like the other two, but not as much, which she is glad for.

* * *

Shinobi:  
(Leader)  
Sasori: Bright red hair; brown eyes; fair skin 

Sasori had always been the one whom all the girls fell for. He acquired his position from social status alone, having no elder siblings to have inherited his position from. He was never really into the whole 'dating scene', seeing as he had never really met anyone who wasn't either a crazy fangirl or a guy.

(First Seat)

Deidara: Blond, straight hair to his shoulders; blue eyes; fair skin

Deidara inherited his position from his brother, who was First Seat in the previous year, and also from being Sasori's best friend. He is known as a player among everyone, and is most definitely a skirt chaser. (He also says 'yeah' or 'un' like in the manga/anime)

(Second Seat)

Kenjin: Light brown, straight hair; dark brown eyes; ivory skin

Kenjin acquired his position from being close friends with Deidara and Sasori, and also from his social status of the previous year. He had only first come to Aka High the year before, but in that year, he made his way all the way to the top to be in Shinobi. He is also quite popular among the girls.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for the introductions. And in case you haven't noticed yet, Sasori, Dei-chan, and Konan are the only ones from Akatsuki because those three are my favorites, I wanted to include mine and my two friend's OCs. 

Oh, and sorry if I got some of the information on the cannon characters wrong! I don't really pay much attention to eye color and stuff like that (except for Sasori.)

Oh, and by the way, this fic is a collab with my best friend and writing partner, Whoosh (Whoosh of Doom). That said, we will most likely be switching off on chapters, and our writing style is only teensy weensy in difference, so bare with us. I will start working on the first actual chapter as soon as possible!

Hugs-n-kisses

Pocky


	2. Enter: Kunoichi

Stories of Aka High 

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns Naruto. We don't, because if we did, it would be called, 'Yaoi-to'.

Chapter: Enter: Kunoichi

Story Written by: Whoosh & Pocky (The unstoppable duo)

Chapter written by: Pocky (Chapter 1)

Pairings: Pssh, you'll have to wait.

Summary: At Aka High, anything can happen. It's the start of a new school year, and Kunoichi and Shinobi are back, with new members. These are the stories of Aka High.(Possible lemon in later chapters)

* * *

The front doors of Aka High's main building swung open. Everyone's attention reverted to the three girls that had just walked in. The one in front had her hair down, flowing over her shoulders, and was wearing faded blue jeans that rested low on her hips, obviously designer by the look of them, and a pink polo that went down far enough as not to expose her entire stomach, but just a small strip of skin, with flip-flops. The one to her right had her hair in two low ponytails, and was wearing an orange fitted t-shirt with the company's logo on it in white, and denim capri's, with new sneakers. The one on the left had her hair with a small bun up in the back, but with some still down, and wore a dark blue mid-sleeve shirt over a white cami, and a pair of new jeans, with flip-flops. They all had one thing in common: they each had their old dorm keys around their necks, with a white and black polka dotted pattern covering the whole thing. This would be their symbol until they got their new keys, which would have a similar pattern, but the black and white would be reversed.

"Who is that?" one guy asked his friend.

"Don't you know, man? That's Kunoichi, the most popular girls in school." his friend whispered back.

As the three girls walked down the hallway, arms linked, they were surrounded by whispers of, "Who are they?", and "Woah, they're hot!"  
They walked up to the info table that was at the end of the hallway, which was crowded with students. All it took to clear it was Kiyomi clearing her throat, and everyone immediately moved aside to let the queens get through. They received their class schedules and new dorm room keys, and as they were walking away, they also received glares from the girls and stares from the guys.

"Ne, Kiyomi-hime, didn't they say that there were no classes today?" said Shiori, walking alongside Kiyomi.

"Hai, Something about getting the dorm houses arranged and Second year orientation, I think. At least that's what I heard." Kiyomi said, turning to Konan, who would more than likely know.

"That's exactly right, Kiyomi-chan." said Konan, also walking alongside Kiyomi.

"Well, you know what that means," said Kiyomi, a smile growing on her face.

"Shopping?" asked Shiori.

"No."

"Sleeping?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" whined Shiori.

"It means we have a whole day to find..._them_," Kiyomi said, looking around.

"You mean..._them, _them?" said Shiori.

"What else does it mean? We have to find them today, because we might not get a chance to after today. We would be in class all day, and the 20 minute breaks would not be nearly **enough** time if we have to search this whole damn campus," Kiyomi almost whispered, "and the weekends...we'd be to busy going to parties or shopping to look for them."

"But, what if they go to the same party as us?" said Shiori.

"Shiori-chan...have you ever been to a senior party before?" inquired Kiyomi, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...well...no...not exactly," said Shiori.

"Exactly. Senior parties are so huge, it would be next to impossible to find them."

"Why is it so important to find them, again?" asked Konan.

"Because, if we don't, we won't be able to follow in our siblings footsteps and create 'The Six' like they did. My sister told me that it's crutial if we want to keep our position on the social ladder of Aka High. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say I sure as hell don't want that to happen." Kiyomi said in a low, serious tone. Shiori and Konan said nothing, only nodded and procedded to walk to their dorm house.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if that's a good place to cut off, also, sorry that it's so short! Anyway, the next chapter will be written by Whoosh, but posted on my account, so check back soon! And, please, if you read, PLEASE REVIEW! It is very helpful for us to know how we are doing and **constructive** criticism is always appreciated! 

Also, any and all flames will be used to bake a cake for Sasori-danna.

Hugs-n-kisses

Pocky


End file.
